A fantasy life:A Buttercup story
by Cursed Sorcery
Summary: A cinderella story without any fairy god mothers but lots of magic and romance. Butch X Buttercup, Brick X Blossom, Boomer X Bubbles and OCs X OCs. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Someone's pov

I was roaming around in the lonely woods…it was the only place where my brothers and the palace guard wouldn't come. They say that they saw a witch here but I have never seen one so… I love taking a walk here.

I was leaning against a plum tree wondering why my fate had to be so cruel. I just received the worst news possible ... I was chosen as the crowned prince. Why me…the priests and the sages why did they chose me? There are three more brothers to choose but why me? I am only 13.

Instead of traveling the world, painting beautiful landscapes and becoming a great artist. I would be stuck as a king ruling a kingdom, solving problems of my subjects…

I was sitting there thinking about my life when I heard a beautiful, soothing melody coming from a nearby tree. I was looking around trying to find the source of this sound when my eyes landed on a figure sitting on a branch of a tree near a waterfall. It was wearing a long purple cape with a hood covering its head. It looked like it was about 12 years old. Its back was faced towards me restricting me from seeing its face.

I slowly took a step forward but I froze in my place my brothers' words rung in my head…

" _That witch was wearing a purple cape with a hood covering her face…"_ Brick's words repeated in my head.

" _She was playing a bamboo flute with some weird_ _markings on it_." Boomer's words played back.

" _Her eyes were midnight black and she looked like she was twelve years old."_ Beast's shy voice replayed.

The figure matched the description perfectly. I was breathing heavily, my heart skipped a beat when I saw that figure's head slowly turning around, I froze in my place completely.

Those… midnight black… eyes looked like they could devour your...very soul. She slowly stood up turning her body around her cape covered her while her face was covered halfway with her hood.

Just like how she appeared, in a blink of an eye she dissolved into thin air. I was holding my breath at what I just saw. Few seconds later I regained my posture but I was still sweating and breathing heavily. I walked away from that place quickly not daring to turn around…

Just as I reached at the glass pond, which is in that same forest but a bit far from the waterfall, I bumped into someone

"Ooww sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" a deep voice said. It sounded like a girl but also like a boy… I thought it was a servant girl or a boy but when I looked up I saw a girl.

All this irritated me but when she opened her eyes I got lost in them, those beautiful green emerald eyes looked like they could outshine the emerald itself they were twinkling, they shined even brighter when they grew wide. _since when was I into girls._ I didn't even realized I was staring at her until she got up, she was blushing peachy rosy color... she just ran away from me, I was calling her "hey wait … wait" until there was just a black slipper left where once she was standing.

 _ **Who….who was that….that angel.**_

 **Buttercup's pov**

I was playing with Blossom and Brianna when my mom asked me to go to the Lonely Woods and bring some peaches. Blossom and Brianna didn't come with me because they say they saw a witch there but who cares witches are cool.

Just as I reached the glass pond I bumped into someone "ooww sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly apologized when I opened my eyes I was staring on a pair of forest green eyes.

At first they were looking at me with irritation but seconds later it changed into….. I couldn't describe what it was I quickly pushed him and stood up. Just as I was gong to apologize again I felt my magic getting stronger and flowing out of me.

Without saying anything I just ran away from there. I didn't wanted anybody to know I was an Earth fairy, if they knew they could have burned me alive or sent me to prison for the rest of my life I quickly ran away from there until I realized one of my slipper was missing.

"oh no I must have left it near the pond while running away from that guy." I didn't wanted to go back there so I took off my other slipper and kept it on the basket and started walking towards the waterfall. There were many kinds of trees so finding a peach tree was hard.

I found some near the waterfall, I lifted my hand as there was a green glow on the tip of my fingers I blew a kiss as the tree brought its' branches down for me to pick the peaches. Just as I was about to pick the last one I heard a beautiful, soothing melody coming from nearby.

I was looking around for its' source until my eyes landed on a figure playing a bamboo flute with weird markings on it. I picked the last peach and took a step forward, its head slowly turned round revealing its face. Well not its face just eyes and the lower area like tip of its nose and its mouth. It had midnight black eyes. It was a girl. She looked like she was 12 years old.

She slowly turned her body towards me. She took a step forward and started coming toward me. I didn't run away like Blossom and Brianna did, I just stood there deciding to accept what was in my fate….


	2. Chapter 2:to the woods

**I do not own Beast and Belle nor Blitz or Brianna.**

 **Butch's pov**

I sighed as my eyes darted towards the Lonely woods again. It has been five years since I saw that witch, the memory of those eyes still haunts me. But those wonderful emerald green eyes, lately they have been haunting me more that those black eyes.

I sighed from pure exhaustion of my lessons. Why was it me who had to deal with all these crap? Learning about laws and treaties while my brothers and cousin would fool around all day doing who knows what. I was painting the landscapes from the window of my secret hiding place. I heard the door close as my mom or step mom came in.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you." She said as she hugged me. "Your tutors have been searching everywhere for you".

"Why, so I can learn more about those stupid laws and countries." "It's a torture learning about those countries I once wanted to visit." I asked irritated.

"I know but as a crowned prince you must accept it"

"But why me I never wanted to be the crowned prince it wasn't my choice there are three more princes to choose from but why me?" I snapped.

The royal sages chose you for a reason and you know how seriously your father takes the sages' decision."

"Listen I like to keep my hiding place a secret so please tell no one about this."

"Well if you don't stop running off all the time-"

"I know…but I get restless…stuck in this damn castle…excuse my language."

"I guess it would be a little crazy to tell that your father has been looking for a **bride** for you."

"WHAT?"

I didn't meant to yell but it was too much. I was so shocked that I dropped the bowl of paint splashing it on the ground.

 **Buttercup's pov**

I snapped back to present when I felt a bite on my pinky finger. It was Fang (my pet fire sphinx griffon). He had a face of a kitten with black fur, white chest and tiny white paws. My mom gave him to me on my 11th birthday.

I was 16 years old nearly 17. I lived with my father, brother and two twins Sam and Sammie. We lived in a mansion in our own estate in the kingdom of winds. Our estate was right beside the Morbuck's estate and close to the town of new Town Shrine. I was the only girl in the village who wore black pants with a lime green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of brown boots (which were actually of Dai) despite being a Noble. My dad was a business man and was mostly out of the estate. Tough there were servants, after my moms death I had to take care of my family. I was getting restless. I always felt restless if I stayed inside for too long. Mom said that's how earth fairies are, they love being outside with nature. I did felt sad thinking about her but I didn't cried.

I looked outside from the window of my room. I wanted to go outside towards the Lonely woods and possibly meet **her**. I pulled out my green cape and wrapped it around myself. I was about to leave when Cindy my personal maid came in. despite being a Noble we didn't looked down on them because of their class, they just wanted to work here. We treated them like a family.

"Going somewhere miss Buttercup?" Cindy asked me.

"Yeah, just a walk in the Lonely woods." I replied sighing.

"Well then would you like me to accompany you to the woods."

"No its' fine, you might also have some chores to do."

"Oh my I have so much work to do, I am really sorry miss if I interrupted you." She replied bowing.

"You really don't need to bow and please tell Dai I will be back home before sunset."

"Sure milady" she replied before closing the door behind her.

I went outside to the stables

"Come on Thunder….ready?" I asked pulling Thunder out of the stables. Thunder was my own horse, infact everyone in the family had one except Shou and Sammie. I put the bridle and the reins, grabbed Fang and climbed on Thunder. He was the fastest horse in the stable. He was the only horse in the stable that didn't had a saddle. "Let's go Thunder." I cried as he took off in full speed….yes I rode like a man…none of those side saddle craps.

I tied the reins with the basket so it wouldn't fall. I laughed as Thunder went faster and faster. I was thinking of hunting some mushrooms too.

Thunder was running his full speed, hearing his heavy hooves on the cobblestones,

"Whoa….Thunder slow down" I ordered but he was running like there's no tomorrow. "SORRY" I yelled as he jumped over a man and his cart.

I leaned closer to his head, "come on Thunder…faster…faster".

Thunder was galloping faster than ever. I smiled as the wind blew on my face pushing my hair back.

I pulled his reins a little as he slowed down to a halt. I jumped off of him and untied the basket. Fang fell down on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Come on fuzz ball lets hunt some mushrooms." I said while patting Thunder in his nose.

Thunder wouldn't let anyone except me to ride him so I didn't need to tie him.

I started roaming around the woods. Searching for some mushrooms. Lonely Woods was the best place to go for mushroom hunting. Well…not only mushrooms….everything found here is best than other forests.

Once this place used to be full of people …who came here to hunt and get firewood but after they encountered the witch they never came here. Personally I was thankful that they never came back to the forest ever again. The hunters used to hunt the rare creatures like silver deer (a deer with silver fur) that was only found in Lonely Woods.

I was lost in my thoughts for so long that I didn't even realized I reached near the waterfall. It has been a couple of months since I came here. I wonder how **she** is.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when fang bit my ankle.

"Ow you little demon." I pouted bending down to pick Fang.

Just when I kneeled down I heard it again. That melody which haunted nearly everyone in the kingdom. The melody which no one was able to forget. I turned around sighing.

 **She** was sitting at the same old branch, playing her unique bamboo flute. This time she was playing a sad and eerie song. Which was a bad sign. Slowly she turned around revealing her black eyes.

"I am sorry." I quickly looked at the ground apologizing.

"Sorry… for what?" she asked confused.

I just looked up towards her puzzled.

"Sorry that I couldn't come to see you for these couple of months."

"That is not a matter to apologize. It's fine… I know you were busy." She replied smiling.

She motioned me to come towards her while I just did as she said. She was my best friend for a fact. She wasn't as bad as the villagers told. In fact she was opposite. Just like any other being, she enjoyed being outdoors, spending time with one or two friends.

We were racing each other throughout the forest in our horses. Well she was a witch so she just summoned one. Just as we were about to reach the finishing line, my horse (not Thunder) tripped on a stone making me fall on a puddle of mud face first.

She was laughing her head off. I glared at her but it was no use she just continued laughing. I just huffed crossing my arms.

I was about to tell her to shut up when I saw that sun was about to set in about half an hour.

" Hey… QUIT laughing. I have to get home soon and if I return like this, Cindy is gonna…kill me."

"Okay…okay stop yelling. _**Elementum recolligo Huic commodo locus mihi vestri vox.**_

Immediately it started raining upon me and I was clean again. We said our goodbyes and left.

Just as I was returning home riding Thunder. This time he was just tottering back home. I was looking around for some pumpkins to take home for our crazy cook Belle. She loved pumpkins for some reason. Though she used strange ingredients her recipes always seemed to work. I jumped off of Thunder and went towards a pumpkin stall. Just as I was returning from there someone suddenly jumped out from behind a tree and hugged me. I pushed him away and glared at him. It was none other than…..Danny. son of sir Dennis himself….


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup's pov**

"What do you want?...Danny." I hissed myvoice full of venom.

"Oh my sweet flower… you're still as feisty as ever. It makes me want you more." Danny said with hearts floating over his head.

"Move out of the way Danny… I have to go." I replied with irritation in my voice. "Well well it's been so long since I saw you….you have gotten cuter and… hotter."

"You are…DISGUSTING." I yelled holding a fist up, ready to punch him. But I could not. He was a son of a lord and hitting him will lead to punishment…..horrible punishment.

"I don't have time for this" I yelled, Fang was spiting fireballs at Danny. He moved out of the way before it could burn him.

I used this as an opportunity I grabbed Fang, jumped on Thunder and we took off at full speed. I could hear Danny calling for me but I just ignored him.

I pulled Thunder's reins to slow him down as we reached the garden of my house. It was almost sunset and Dai would probably send servants to search for me if I didn't return.

I jumped off of Thunder and pulled him inside his stable. After tying him I tiptoed around the house to the back door. I was a little dirty after the adventure I had and Cindy would kill me if she saw me like this. She believes that a Noble should always act superior but who cares.

I carefully walked in making sure no one was around. The back door leaded to the kitchen so Belle would always be there.

I kept the pumpkins on the table and walked right past Belle, gladly she was cooking something so she didn't see me. Just as I was about to head up the stairs to my room I heard a voice behind me yell….

"Miss buttercup what happened to you. You look like a mess."

I just turned around rubbing my neck and laughing nervously as I replied

"Nothing….nothing." just yelling that word I turned around and ran to my room as fast as I could. I could hear foot steps hurrying on the stairs but I just slammed the door shut and locked it before she could come in.

"Geez….she would drive me insane with her blabbering if I let her in." I said out loud to myself.

I just sighed and took out some long sleeved green shirt and a brown pant that stopped at my ankle, from my closet.

I went towards the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and stepped on the hot bath.

I just sat there thinking about my mom and how she was. I was just wondering when those forest green eyes just flashed in my mind. I sighed remembering how I was about to give myself away at that moment. That time Queen Emma was still alive and there were no magical beings allowed in the kingdom at that time. But after a month or so she passed away, later when the king married a new queen who was a bird fairy, she allowed the magical beings to the kingdom.

I snapped out of my memory when I heard a soft little kitten mew…it was Fang. He didn't like water so he just stayed away from the tub.

I walked out of the shower slipping in my clothes. I opened the bathroom door and Fang came to greet me.

I turned the lights on and closed the window pulling the curtains.

That was when I heard it again…that same eerie dark song, I turned around to see…

 **Butch's pov**

I stormed right out of my room towards Brick's room with Beast by my side.

"Big brother I don't think this is a wise decision, …I think you should accept…what father is doing."

"AND LET HIM RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN… he already did too much choosing me as a crowned prince… I can't just marry anyone." I snapped,

"I am sorry…" Beast shrunk down in size.

"No I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you." I apologized. Beast is not a person to snap at.

We arrived at his room. I creaked the door open to see if anyone was there. Brick, Boomer and Blitz were there too. Just as I was about to open the door completely I heard them talking.

"So …. what are we going to do…..?" Boomer asked

"Nothing. Just tell him we don't want to marry." Brick replied.

"You think he will…agree?" Blitz questioned.

"Agree to what?" I stepped in there conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt…but we couldn't hold back our curiosities." Beast said his face bright red as a tomato.

They sighed before answering to us.

"Dad wants us to marry the princesses of the kingdom of Beauty" Blitz replied with a bored expression.

"He wants me to marry princess Barbara. They say she is known for her beautiful voice…"Blitz said with a bored tone again.

"And I have to marry princess Eevi known for her lady like behavior…..more like baby like behavior…" Boomer muttered the last part.

"And I have got the most biggest pain in the neck princess Sanna known for her extraordinary hair….they say it is in blue color with purple ends." Brick replied with annoyance.

" What about you guys?...who are yours soon to be bride?" they asked us at the same time.

"Well…father wants me to marry princess Emily known for her tasty cooking…which only includes a vanilla cake other all are tasteless." Beast muttered the last part. "As for big brother he wants him to marry princess Hannah known for her figure and beauty." he answered for me

"HA…beauty she only have big chest and nothing more." I said with cold voice.

"So what's your decision are we marrying them or not?" Blitz asked. I glared at him.

"Do you even want to marry them?" I snapped my temper rising.

"I guess we need something to clear our head." Beast suggested.

"I know…we should go to the town." Boomer cheered.

"Do you even know how to get out of this prison." Brick asked.

"Just leave that to me." Boomer spoke smiling wide.


End file.
